evergogamefandomcom-20200213-history
NIRA - the New Intentions Reformation Act
'Navigation:' Evergo - The 'Affected' - Victor Evergo Solomon - NIRA Background By the year 2051 the earth had come to the point of near-environmental-collapse, so the population took up a new world wide characteristic of new ideas creation and innovation in retaliation to this new threat that civilization had been warned of and badgered about for years beforehand. As a result of no-one taking proper action or heed, they paid the price. Professor Allan E. Solomon, professor of economics, environment studies, theology and astrology, held important influence in the early 2000's warning of this collapse, especially in his lecture at the University of Southampton, May 2015, regarding his foresighted wisdom. Among the few that were firm on their predictions/knowledge, he theorized accurately on the great economic, environmental and social downfall that came with the collapse of the environment, that he was lucky to have lived to experience himself - a near fatal mysterious assault on him in March 2034 was reported but left un-resolved. No one could explain the reason why his life had been spared but with a note denoting some horrific event to happen in the future involving a son he did not have yet. Under the impression that it was a prank and they could not track the assailant, the case was dropped under his consent. The Reformation By the time collapse was imminent, Solomon took action into putting proper emphasis on the gravity of the situation and he aided significantly in the earth's gradual restoral. Assuming that technology was efficient enough at this time, the Government of all nations put huge figures of their money into applying the technology to stimulate the re-growth of natural entities. From 2053 to 2067 national action was enormous in its restoral of the earth. The excitement and sudden mass movement brought with it the more innovative individuals and started a chain of new ideas and intentions towards the preservation and care for earth. New inventors started to emerge, new concepts, new complexities in architecture emerged that re-visited the peak of the modern abstract architectural age. And most of all, astrology and science took off together (the Evergo energy crisis of 2070 was a notable event in response to the new reformation emerging). With new knowledge, formulas and motivation occurring, space exploration was at its peak with new inhabitable planets being discovered, much, much faster space travel being developed and by the year of 2064 a small colony had successfully been established on Mars and a similar planet 'Mesa B2-45'. This also sparked major mineral exporting and producing, allowing new metals and materials to be used to build more reliable and sustainable objects, thus sparking a massive trade that lasted for centuries to come. After going through such major breakthroughs, optimism boosts and such social reformation, nations were now well balanced intellectually and financially enough to now continue and uphold those morals and intentions gathered from the past decades and preserve earth properly. Post-Reformation Results of the reformation had benefited almost every individual in a sense of economic growth and stability; although not completely wiping out poverty, it raised its standards to possessing a better income. The reformation had brought out those ingenious and talented minds that had resided within the veil of poverty, and allowed many unheard voices to be heard though-out the first world society and ultimately created a previously in-existent tie between the two divides in the world. East and West Europe inclined out of its low economic state that it had dug into during the early 2000’s and re-established their importance in the world of economics. The Asian Pacific and its surrounding countries strengthened their already strong trade and manufacturing bondages and Australia’s already considerable mineral business bloomed again with new inter-planetary trade; likewise with similar mega-trades in other countries. Africa greatly reduced its mass-poverty and the Middle-East further strengthened their oil trade. America’s huge influence only grew and took a leading role during the course of the reformation, funding the growth of a few new cities that were needed for major space-trade ports including the leading space port outside of Woomera, South Australia.